Lucidez
by Lilibeth
Summary: Se a tua razão te cega, meu caro, então a solução é simples : fecha teus olhos. Abra tua alma. E voa." SLASH Snape Lupin
1. A Reunião da Ordem

A reunião da Ordem

Cansado, meu pescoço inclina-se em direção ao seu ombro (como se eu pudesse!) , mas imediatamente eu recupero a lucidez e alteio minha cabeça : olhos cansados quase sempre emoldurados por olheiras escuras não me tornam mais belo, mas fazem com que as pessoas perdoem esses pequenos deslizes de conduta de um corpo alquebrado pela maldição que o tempo insiste em manter vivo. A que preço sei apenas eu; eu e meus demônios.

_A vida poderia ser um pouco menos madrasta comigo, mas parece que ela se compraz em me mostrar que eu só devo receber os restos regurgitados dela : quase, quase, você se soltou e se apoiou em mim. Seu cansaço me constrange, me comove, me motiva a ser mais ágil mentalmente ainda, e mais imóvel fisicamente : se o inusitado acontecer, eu vou apenas te empurrar, com um ar de asco no rosto que enganaria o próprio Lord das Trevas...mas com mãos de veludo, como a voz que vou falar contigo. Suave como você merece, e eu desejo._

Ouço outro plano insípido para acabar com a desgraça do mundo mágico; não sei se é a proximidade da Lua Cheia, se é vida demais que eu já vivi, mas até o Lobo já sabe que apenas o confronto do filho de James com o que se tornou Tom Riddle é que vai acabar com isso. Nada de nossas estratégias vai surtir efeito, nada vai ser efetivo, nada. Mas mesmo com essa certeza, eu meneio a cabeça em concordância com a parte da cova que terei a cavar desse latifúndio maldito. E essa vai ser das grandes.

_A cabeça dele se move praticamente sozinha em concordância com o osso que lhe deram para roer : sempre, sempre é ele a fazer a cabeça de ponte, a ser o homem-bomba... só o deixam descansar quando o Lobo não permite que abusem dele. Quando ele irá se rebelar contra essa tirania ? Quando ele poderá descansar no meu ombro...Enfim, a maldita reunião acaba. Como sempre, não levou a lugar nenhum, apenas mais um provável lance nesse interminável e sórdido jogo de xadrez onde os peões sangram de verdade. Mas tenho minha oportunidade de me aproximar dele. _

_-_ Lupin ?

- Sim, Severus ?

- Já tomou a poção ?

- Ainda faltam dois dias, eu achei melhor...

- Você não está em condições de achar. Beba. Agora.

_É susto isso que vejo em seus olhos ? Falei alto demais, fui brusco demais ? Ou você está ainda mais frágil do que eu suponho ? Ah, amor meu... o que fizeram com você nesse tempo que eu fiquei longe ? De todos eu esperaria isso, mas não de você. Pelo menos você, eu acho que me entenderia, pelo menos você. _

- Severus, eu agradeço a preocupação _comigo_, mas realmente...

- Lupin, a preocupação é com _a sua missão_ para daqui a uma semana. Do jeito que você está, não estará bem o suficiente para ela, e teremos de reformular tudo. Devia ter pensando melhor ao aceitar a missão. Se bem que pelo seu ar, pouco ouviu da reunião.

Bem... doce ilusão minha que o chanceler de ferro ia pensar em mim. Só pensa na missão, na Ordem... eu sou apenas um peão, e dos mais descartáveis. Tanta gente e eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo sonserino arrogante e perfeito que é Severus Snape.

_Ah, essa dor que eu vejo, eu sinto no mais profundo de minha alma... eu te desapontei com minhas palavras. Mas, entenda, não estamos sós : nunca estamos sós, quando eu vou poder te dizer ? Eu só quero seu bem... quando eu não estiver por perto para te proteger, alguém - ou algo - deverá fazê-lo. _

- Sugiro que veja um medibruxo, ainda hoje. Está com aparência pior que o normal, se é que isso é possível.

- Snape, não e´ tão sério. E eu ouvi perfeitamente bem todos os detalhes da _minha_ próxima missão, obrigado.

_Snape. Ao invés do habitual Severus. Esse olhar gélido perfuraria um Protego, se fosse feito de outra coisa que não pura energia... mas eu também sei das mesmas artes que você, velho amigo. Amigo ? Queria poder chorar ao pensar nisso, mas até isso me é vedado._

- Se não é tão sério, Lupin, então troquemos : você faz minha ronda hoje, e eu volto para Hogwarts mais cedo.

- Se é uma troca, Snape, então hoje eu faço sua ronda, você se transforma amanhã. De acordo ?

Espanto ? Onde está a tua máscara, sonserino ? Achou que eu sempre seria a vítima, que não conseguiria falar com tanta... tranqüilidade sobre minha licantropia? Você não me conhece, Severus. Para minha tristeza, você não me conhece.Aliás, ninguém me conhece. Eu não permito. Ah... aí está ela. Espero que você não se descontrole assim na presença dele. Ou eu não me responsabilizo pelo que eu venha a fazer para te tirar de lá.

_Tenho vontade de agarrar essa sua mão estendida e puxá-lo para mim, beijar essa boca marota sorridente, apoiar seu corpo grande - mas tão evidentemente frágil, hoje - e deitar-me a seu lado, só acariciando seu cabelo e confortando por essa vida madrasta. Mas só olho como se sentisse nojo de tocá-lo. Afinal, Olho-tonto continua a nos observar, e já estava começando a vir para cá. Enfim, já trocamos mais que três frases em seguida, isso é prenúncio de tempestade. Nada que desagregue a Ordem... vigilância constante. E corações vazios. E almas rotas. E viva a Fênix !_

- Não pense que me alegro com sua situação, Lupin. Mesmo que eu quisesse, não é uma alternativa factível. A ronda é minha, porque só eu poderei fazê-la. Apenas tome a poção e descanse. É melhor para todos.

- Para _todos, _Severus ?

_Severus... de novo. Eu amo esse tolo. _

- Para os que interessam, e _se_ interessam, sim. Remus. Boa Noite.

Remus ? O que deu nesse sonserino, será que realmente estou tão mal assim ?

- Boa Noite.

_Inferno Sangrento ! Porquê você tem de passar a língua nos lábios quando alguém te surpreende, seu grifinório maldito ?_


	2. Blue Moon

Blue Moon

_Chama-se Lua Azul a segunda lua cheia num mesmo mês do calendário gregoriano. O folclorista canadense Philip Scock, após ter pesquisado indícios da origem da Lua Azul, afirma que a expressão é usada desde o século XVI para representar uma Lua cheia especial, perigosa, onde pode acontecer o desatino e a alucinação. _

_Ao contrário do que o nome sugere, a Lua Azul é associada a perigos e desvario, a desafios emocionais difíceis de viver que requerem humildade e despojamento. É considerada um acontecimento de muita força magnética e poder espiritual, onde acontecem profundas purificações emocionais._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Estranhou o silêncio da Sede da Ordem àquela hora.

O normal seria escutar os barulhos vindos da cozinha, onde Lupin já deveria estar começando a fazer o seu espartano - mas barulhento - café da manhã.

Ao contrário do que seria esperado, virou-se à direita no corredor em direção às escadas, e ali estava Lupin, desacordado, ao pé delas.

Imediatamente Snape observou que o ângulo que ele estava não era nada normal, e pelo menos um braço e uma perna estavam quebrados. Moveu-se com cuidado para achar o melhor modo de se aproximar dele, sem machucá-lo. Mais. Seu pulso estava fraco, a respiração frágil e difícil : ele devia ter caído da escada há muito tempo : estava bem gelado, as pontas dos dedos arroxeadas, os olhos desmemsuradamente abertos olhando o nada. Mas não estava desacordado, embora gemesse baixinho alguma coisa ininteligível.

- Calma, Remus, estou vendo por onde começar.

Os olhos ganharam um brilho diferente, perdendo aquele ar de alheamento que tinham, e tentavam focalizar alguma coisa, mas era evidente que ele estava confuso demais para isso.

- Remus, não se agite, você caiu da escada. Está na sede da Ordem. A Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore. A casa dos ... Black. Sirius Black, lembra ?

Enquanto falava praticamente qualquer coisa que o trouxesse de volta à realidade, Snape ia fazendo os primeiros socorros em Remus : a pancada na cabeça que só agora ele vira parecia bem forte, estava um galo bem alto, com um grande corte nele e evidentemente _bem_ dolorido, pois o simples toque em área próxima o fez gemer mais forte. Encanou o braço quebrado com um aceno de varinha, enquanto conjurava ataduras para a perna com uma mão e com a outra verificava se havia mais ossos quebrados. Não foi sem um frio ódio que percebeu que Remus estremeceu ao nome de Sirius... mas se fosse isso que o fizesse voltar à realidade, então que fosse. Não seria a lembrança de um fantasma que tomaria o lobisomem de seus braços. Ainda mais naquele momento.

- Sssss

- Sim, Sirius, seu _amigo querido_ da escola. Respire fundo. Isso... assim está melhor. Vou te tirar daqui, respire mais fundo. Isso.

As duas costelas quebradas também foram consertadas com rapidez : agora pelo menos ele podia tirar Remus dali e levá-lo para algum lugar mais confortável para olhar o ferimento da cabeça com mais cuidado.O Saint Mungus estava totalmente fora de cogitação, mas aquela pancada fora coisa muito séria... enquanto imaginava o que teria feito Lupin cair daquele jeito, pensava em como chamar um medibruxo mais rapidamente ali.

Pensou em levar Lupin até um dos quartos, mas achou melhor deixá-lo na sala : sabia que iria precisar de sua atenção total, e ele tinha muitas poções a preparar, e ia precisar da bancada da cozinha. Melhor o sofá da sala, mesmo. E para lá levitou o corpo de Lupin, que resmungava um pouco, mas menos agora.

Jogou o pó de flu na lareira, e dali mesmo gritou "escritorio de Dumbledore". O rosto do diretor não se fez esperar na lareira.

- Quem me ... ?

- Remus está em perigo aqui na sede. Preciso de um medibruxo AGORA ! E preciso de margaridas e ácido sulfúrico já.

- Vou contatar alguém. Fawkes já vai, por enquanto.

Fawkes ! Sim, a Fênix iria resolver a pancada na cabeça. Lupin já estava com o olhar mais focalizado, olhando-o mover-se agitadamente à sua volta, conjurando uma bacia com água e colocando na testa dele um pano úmido. O que arrancou um discreto esgar de lábios (um sorriso ? mais dor ?) do lobo.

- Doeu ?

- Hum.

- Quer que eu tire ?

- Hum.

- Hum é não, certo ?

- Hum-hum.

- Abra a boca. Remus, escute. Maldição, fique acordado e ABRA A BOCA !

Então era isso. Ele tinha cortado a língua. Nada que não pudesse ser resolvido rapidamente. Mas ainda não estava seguro de deixar Lupin sozinho ali. Os olhos dele às vezes se fechavam sozinhos, e isso não era nada bom... nada, nada bom. Somente com seus gritos e impropérios é que ele abria os olhos novamente, e tentava com evidente esforço ficar com eles abertos, e fixos nos poços negros que eram os olhos de Snape.

Foi nesse momento que Fawkes entrou resplandecentemente rubra pela janela da cozinha, e postou-se às costas de Lupin, começando a derrubar suas lágrimas na cabeça dele. Foi evidente o alívio deste conforme as lágrimas iam tocando o hematoma e baixando... lágrimas que tiveram eco nos olhos de Remus. Agora que a dor finalmente ia embora, ele se permitia demonstrá-la. Típico. Grifinoriamente típico. Observando que o olhar parecia mais claro e menos fugidio, ele poderia ir buscar material na cozinha para começar a pilar as ervas que já tinha sido jogadas pela lareira. Pelo menos Dumbledore tinha senso prático. Porisso a Ordem da Fenix ainda existia. Provavelmente só por isso.

- Vou à cozinha buscar um pilão, e uma vasilha de porcelana. Entendeu ? Já volto. Eu estou aqui ao lado, na cozinha, você está com Fawkes.

E mais ninguém. Malditos sejam todos, malditos ! Que queimem todos no inferno como eu vou queimar essas plantas para te restituir a saúde, Remus Lupin. Queimem todos por te deixar sozinho enquanto eu patrulhava.

- Pronto, já voltei. Remus, olhe para mim ! Isso... ótimo. Quantos dedos vê ?

- hum-hum.

- Perfeito. Dois. Tome, beba.

Maldição! Ele esta´com visão dupla, isso é mau... A Fenix me olha como se estivesse preocupada, não saiu ainda da cabeceira dele... inclinou-se novamente e derrubou mais lágrimas... mas o corte já se fechou. Não sei no que ela possa ajudar. Não sei no que EU possa ajudar, fora dar essa poção revigorante e para que ele não tenha nenhuma sequela mais profunda. Quero evitar convulsões, porisso eu o instigo a me responder, agora que a língua já está curada.

E finalmente quando a cor começa a voltar às suas faces, chega alguém para dar uma olhada nele. Se eu fosse esperar atendimento por um medibruxo, eu teria apenas um lobisomem morto nas mãos. Eu sabia, instintivamente sabia que se eu tivesse me demorado um pouco mais ouvindo as piadas sujas de McNairr eu não veria mais Remus com vida. Felizmente Fawkes veio.

- Sr Lupin, diga-me quantos dedos eu estou mostrando para o senhor ? Sr Snape, o que lhe deu até agora ?

- U.

- Bom. O que deu mesmo, Sr. Snape ?

Ótimo. O tal medibruxo é surdo... respiro fundo e com o que me resta de paciência eu repito pausadamente :

- Uma infusão de Bellis Perenis e Sulphur.

- É... é... a contusão foi feia, mesmo. Isso evitou convulsões, mas preciso de mais. Adicione Hypericum, e espalhe na espinha um preparado com Conium, desde a base do crânio até o final dela.

- Espinha ? Conium ?

- Sim. Rápido, por favor, precisa preparar porque esse eu não tenho pronto.

Fiquei congelado. Conium... cicuta. Para vertigens, sim, mas também para paralisia. Por Merlin, Morgana e todos os seres vivos e mortos dos céus e dos infernos, Remus não teria nada, nenhuma sequela, EU não permitiria. Virei-me imediatamente e sem pensar mais fui para a cozinha, preparar o que era necessário. Trouxe rapidamente até a sala, e entreguei ao medibruxo caquético que contava uma piadinha idiota para Remus, que gentilmente - até agora ele era gentil - tentava sorrir para o velhote caquético. Imitador de Dumbledore, todos querem ser palhaços igual a ele. Patético. Ele se despediu de Remus, que tentava se ajeitar doloridamente no sofá, e eu o acompanhei até a porta.

- Por que ?

- Porque o que ?

- Por que ele caiu ?

O medibruxo - que eu julgara surdo e caquético - apenas apontou para a folhinha na parede, e disse cansado :

- Estamos entrando hoje na Lua Azul. A pior para os lobisomens, decidamente a pior...Voltarei assim que puder, tive de dar uma fugida do Saint Mungus para vir aqui. É bom ser velho, sempre pensam que sua bexiga orienta sua vida, que você está meio caduco... Isso faz bem à Ordem. Voltarei, se não for possível antes, à noitinha, antes das seis. Passe o preparado de Conium o mais rápido possível nele, por favor. E em hipótese alguma o deixe sozinho.


	3. Verso e Reverso

Gente, quanta review deliciosa !!!

**Serim** - Eu não acho o Remus aquele "bom moço" que todo mundo gosta de retratar. Ele era um maroto - aliás acho que o cérebro deles, diga-se de passagem - atormentado por quarenta anos de transformação interna e humilhação externa, ele tinha de tornar-se forte, muito forte, como diz o Nietzche. Ah, querida, nesse capítulo aqui vc verá que o Severus teve ciúmes de bobeira, né ? O Remus estava tentando dizer Severus, e não Sirius... J

**Paula Lirio** - também adorei quando essa frase saiu, Paula. Eles são fortes, muito, muito fortes. Suas convicções não seriam menos, como não é seu amor. Espero que não largue do meu pé, e espero que goste do cuidado do Severus com o Remus a partir de agora. J

**Teen-girl** - obrigada, querida ! Você sabe como sua opinião é importante para mim, mas menos, menos...sinto saudades de conversar contigo, como estão as terras d´alem mar ? J

**Ptyxx **- os corações estão entrelaçados, preciosa amiga, como as vozes não estariam ? Ô, menina carinhosa ! Obrigada, linda, menos, menos... :)  
Eu vejo o mundo bruxo algo tão próximo de teatro nô, sabia ? Máscaras não são apenas os comensais que usam, aliás acho que eles usam as mais visíveis, apenas. Todos se escondem atrás do que os outros acham que eles deveriam ser : Harry é um "impávido colosso", quando na verdade é um adolescente desestruturado e mal-amado; Draco vive a máscara social que o mandaram vestir, e quando a tira, o que sobra do Dragãozinho ? só fumaça... e por aí vai.  
Vivem socialmente, e morrem brutalmente. Sozinhos e de cara nua.

**Morticia Sheldon** - rindo aqui não sei não, Morticia, mas "algo" - leia-se o próximo capítulo - me diz que a classificação dessa fic vai ter que ser mudada...

**Miluzinha** - Que coisa mais boa que vc gostou do meu Snape ! Ele é uma fera, talvez até maior que o Lupin... vamos aguardar, que mais não falo. J

**Marck Evans** - olha quem vem falar em poesia ! O amado autor de Quatro Estações !!! Ah, Marck, eu acho necessário mostrar que a aparência de forte de todos esses personagens aí é só máscara, mesmo. São seres que amam : amam errado, amam torto, amam esquisito... mas amam. E qualquer maneira de amor vale a pena, como diz nosso querido Milton. E aqui nesse capítulo a primeira angústia do Severus para alisar as costas do Remus... haja nervoso, parecem dois adolescentes ! rs

**Momoni** - é, querida, você realmente pegou na veia : ser lobisomem é ser inferior, para a maioria dos demais bruxos ele deixou de ser gente para ser uma coisa infecta. E continua sendo nosso doce Remus. E o Severus... ah, esse é um ator fantástico. "Finge estar sentindo a dor que deveras sente". Como eles vão se entender ? Com alguma ajuda, porque esses dois travadões aí... só com ajuda externa. O Lobo já se manifestou J

**Elisa Moony** - Calma, Elisa... "ser lento é ser preciso". O ritmo deles é totalmente diferente mesmo, de Sirius e Remus : Sirius e Remus cresceram juntos, unidos... Snape era apenas o esquisito da casa ao lado. E para abrir o peito a novas emoções que escondeu a vida toda, tem que ser de outro jeito. Que bom que vc é outra adoradora do shipper, eu os acho simplesmente fantásticos juntos. E se você pensar bem, mesmo, eles não são tão diferentes assim. São ambos outsiders.

**Karla Malfoy** - obrigada pelo elogio maravilhoso, Karla, outra exagerada essa menina! e aqui está a continuação. Espero que esteja do seu agrado. J

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Verso e Reverso

Remus. Durante todo o tempo, ele me chamou de Remus. E a angústia misturada com aquele ódio destilado que eu sentia na voz dele não era dirigida a mim. Era dirigida ao mundo todo, a todos e a ninguém em particular, menos a mim. Sim, eu senti isso. Quando ele me tocou, procurando meus machucados, eu quase quis ter mais, muitos, muitos mais. Só para ele continuar me tocando.

E quando eu reconheci ( no meio da minha luta interna com o Lobo, e que já durava horas ) o acento daquela voz tão querida e tão desejada ficando cada vez mais e mais próxima, firme e segura, eu criei coragem e comecei a me mexer... soube que não era somente produto de minha mente exausta quando senti as mãos seguras dele percorrendo meu corpo, tocando meu braço dolorido, enquanto ele falava toda espécie de sandices sobre onde estávamos. Foi quando eu tentei chamá-lo, avisá-lo para se afastar e não consegui : ele achou que eu estava chamando o Sirius... ah, como eu queria desfazer o engano, como eu queria falar, explicar, como eu queria... e não conseguia fazer nada, meu corpo inteiro não me obedecia, e - o mal maior! - minha língua não soltava mais nenhum som inteligível. Culpa só minha. Ou melhor, culpa do Lobo. Eu só conseguia gemer de lábios firmemente cerrados, de medo que, se abrisse a boca ele voltasse a uivar como tinha feito durante a noite. Ainda faltavam duas noites, e a fera já tinha tomado conta de mim... eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, eu não podia permitir que ninguém soubesse ! Mordi minha língua até que não conseguisse mais soltar som nenhum. Ele não venceria, pelo menos não hoje. Eu já tinha passado outras Luas Azuis antes, mas esta estava sendo muito difícil. O Lobo estava forte demais, ou eu estava fraco demais. Ou ambos.

E depois, tantos cuidados, tanta presença, e sempre Remus. Todo o tempo, Remus... onde ficou aquele gélido _Lupin_ com acento asmático que ele dizia com um franzir de sobrancelhas ? Mal o reconhecia ali, agitado e resmungando, ora falando comigo, ora falando com sua legião de botões, até me acomodar no sofá, e me olhar nos olhos como se querendo perscrutar minha alma, talvez não querendo achar o Lobo. Ele conjurou uma bacia com água e - por Merlin, que água gelada! - colocou um pano na minha testa. Senti-me uma criança com febre sendo cuidada por uma mãe super-protetora, e esse pensamento me arrancou um sorriso dos lábios. Droga! Está tudo doendo tanto. Mas pelo menos o Lobo se aquietou um pouco com isso.

- Doeu ?

- Hum.

- Quer que eu tire ?

- Hum.

- Hum é não, certo ?

- Hum-hum.

Eu fecho os olhos um pouco para tentar me concentrar melhor, focalizar a atenção e não perder a consciência de novo. Minha cabeça parece o martelo de Vulcano criando novos dardos para o Zeus enfurecido e impaciente que é a minha metade lupina.

- Abra a boca. Remus, escute. Maldição, fique acordado e ABRA A BOCA !

Até quando ele solta esse monte de bobagens eu me fixo na voz dele : mesmo com olhos fechados eu fico mais e mais tranqüilo, vou me acalmando devagar. Mesmo apesar da dor persistente, mesmo ainda sentindo-me fora do espaço.

E de tempos em tempos, quando me sinto melhor, eu abro os olhos e me perco de paixão nas sombras inescrutáveis que são os olhos do meu sonserino. Meu. Porque ele vai ser meu. Eu não vou morrer sem tê-lo, nem ele a mim. E sinto um arrepio que nem quero pensar em classificar ao reconhecer nessas últimas frases a aguçada mente do Lobo. Que também é a minha. Lua Azul, lua azul...

Fawkes veio e me curou, o bom e sábio Theodorus veio e me examinou, também. Ele me olhou daquele jeito quieto dele, fez algumas piadinhas que a idade ainda lhe deixa soltar, e me disse para que eu me permitisse ser cuidado. Que eu merecia isso.

Fiquei pensando muito nessa última frase dele, enquanto tentava me ajeitar melhor naquele velho sofá ostentoso porém desconfortável. Herança Black, como tudo à nossa volta. Herança dos Black.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Levitei - sob resmungos e protestos, claro - para o meu quarto um lobisomem mais lúcido que eu esperava; enquanto imaginava como iria acompanhá-lo durante toda a próxima semana sem que a Ordem inteira viesse ter comigo em particular (obviamente achando que eu era caso para a cama ao lado de Lockhart no Saint Mungus), em outro pedaço do meu cérebro eu repassava o que sabia sobre Conius. _

_Mas eu ou faria, por todos os seres vis do mais profundo recanto da Terra, eu o faria, e NADA me impediria !) _

_E isso não era muito. _

_O velhote medibruxo tinha subido bastante no meu conceito, apesar de tudo, e aquela aparente palhaçada final com o Remus me mostrara que ele sabia, e sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo : Remus estava bem, mas decidiu precaver-se, prescrevendo algo tão insólito quanto uma pasta de Conius na coluna vertebral inteira. Ainda mais comigo, o morcegão seboso anti-social da Ordem como aplicador oficial. Mas como EU iria dizer ao Remus que iria tirar as vestes dele e fazer uma massagem nas suas costas ? Inferno Sangrento, era mais fácil enfrentar o Lord das Trevas nos seus dias mais azedos do que fazer aquilo. O jeito era ser antipático._

- Respire fundo, eu vou virar você.

- Hum ?

- O medibruxo mandou eu cuidar da sua coluna.

- Couna ?

- Sim, ele quer que eu tenha especial cuidado com sua coluna. Receitou uma pasta de Conius.

- Onus ?

- Maldição, Lupin, aquele velhote não olhou que sua língua ainda não estava boa ? Conius, sim, sua concussão foi séria, e sua queda também.

- Emora. Pa falar aina é uim. Ai meora ogo.

- Então, não fale, só respire fundo enquanto eu tiro suas vestes.

- Hein ?

_Tirar minhas vestes ? Merlin, isso está cada vez mais difícil de agüentar ! Não posso olhar nos olhos dele, não, não posso. _

- Por todos os trolls da Irlanda, Lupin, como você pensa que eu vá passar isso aqui nas suas costas sem tirar as vestes ?

_Morgana, Senhora das Fadas, dê um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse lobisomem tímido ! Eu não quero nada, quer dizer, eu quero, mas não agora. Agora não dá._

- Evero... o obo. Muito forte. Quer sair. Hoje. Aora.

- Merlin, dai-me paciência com esse grifinório cabeça-dura ! Lupin, são quase oito horas da manhã, é DIA ! O Lobo...

- Lua Azul, evero... Forte. Di dia amem.

- E qual o problema com o Lobo se eu for passar um preparado nas suas costas ?

_Eu gostaria de não estar tão exasperado - até comecei a chamá-lo de novo de Lupin, pela Deusa! - mas minha natureza é mais forte que eu : ele está fraco, está difícil de se comunicar, mas eu não entendo ou não quero entender o que está acontecendo, e continuo falando e falando... Só quando finalmente paro para respirar e conseguir alento é que consigo olhar nos olhos dele. E enxergo que é a fera que está me vendo. E compreendo. _

- Remus... é preciso passar isso em você. Sem cuidados intensivos você pode ter convulsões, e se você perder o controle é aí que não vamos mesmo conseguir segurar o Lobo. E você precisa permitir-se ser cuidado, nem que seja por mim.

Permitir-me ser cuidado. As palavras conseguem entrar em meu cérebro quase convulsionado, e eu tento respirar mais e mais profundamente, para segurar a fera dentro de mim. Solto impotente as mãos que nem tinha percebido agarrando o colchão, e num suspiro mais profundo entrego meu corpo às mãos do Mestre de Poções de Voldemort. Que ele faça o que é preciso ser feito comigo. Porque eu não consigo mais pensar.

Nem reagir. Merlin, proteja-me de mim mesmo, pois eu não consigo mais.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Toques

Toques

É com gestos lentos e cuidadosos, mas sobretudo elegantes que ele me despe a veste e me recobre com o lençol, enquanto eu respiro profundamente para ver se me acalmo. Se o próprio Theodorus não tivesse me dito que era necessário, eu teria me rebelado. Ah, Hécate, a quem estou tentando enganar ? Eu não faria nada, eu não vou fazer nada, eu quero... Morgana, Senhora de Avalon e de todas as Sacerdotisas, mantenha-me casto. Apenas mantenha-me aparentemente casto, é tudo que eu preciso.

_Finalmente ele se acalmou. Algo que eu disse o acalmou, ou foi o conectar-se com o olhar do Lobo e mostrar respeito à fera que o acalmou. Ele precisa dessa medicação, ele não sabe como precisa... e eu só penso em despí-lo e tocá-lo. Belo enfermeiro que o lobisomem arrumou, alguém digno dos altos ideais da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo. Eu só queria poder ser o que eu quero ser. _

Já se imaginou a menos de dez centímetros da pessoa que te faz tremer inteiro de paixão e volúpia, sentir o toque suave dela em sua pele e não ter coragem de olhar de lado ? Esse sou eu. E se ele percebe meu tremor incontestável, eu resmungo que é frio. Ele não acredita, claro, e eu finjo - mais uma vez! - que é a licantropia.

_Se ao menos ele parasse de tremer de medo cada vez que eu toco sua pele, eu pensaria que tenho uma chance. Essa Lua Azul o deixou ainda mais frágil que sempre foi, e eu temo por ele. Mais e mais eu temo por ele, temo pelo que ele disse que ira´ fazer, temo pelo que eu irei fazer hoje. E espero que esse dia e essa pasta não se acabem nunca. _

Lenta e deliberadamente ele passa a tal pasta nas minhas costas, tomando o cuidado para que toda a extensão da espinha esteja bem emplastrada; só um maluco para sentir-se excitado com essa coisa gosmenta e mal-cheirosa sendo aplicada nas suas costas. E a cada momento que passa mais eu me conscientizo que sou completamente doido. Um lobisomem maluco. Só me faltava essa, penso enquanto suspiro mais profundamente.

- Doeu ?

- Não.

- Então, o que foi, Remus ?

O que foi é que eu quero me virar e te puxar pra cima de mim, seu sonserino insensível ! a resposta do Lobo em minha mente quase me faz sorrir.

- Isso é bom.

- É, isso acalmará seus nervos.

_Mas está deixando os meus em frangalhos. Todos eles, exceto um. Aproveito e faço uma massagem discreta para relaxar os músculos dos seus ombros, bem próximo à nuca. Você parece ter músculos de pedra aí, lobinho. Lobinho... um homem desse tamanho, e eu chamo de lobinho. Costas afligidas por quarenta anos de intromissão do Lobo, rejeição e perfídia dos humanos, tristeza e dor de si mesmo... valorosas costas, fortes como o melhor aço de Toledo. Nem percebi e estou relaxando os músculos das costas dele. E ele está deixando. Pelo menos parou de tremer. Ainda está inquieto, mas parou de tremer. Não devo ser tão assustador assim, mesmo estando às costas dele. Vigilância Constante, meu caro Lobisomem, pois está à mercê de um Comensal da Morte. Que literalmente desejaria te devorar. _

Sentir as mãos dele espalmadas nas minhas omoplatas me dá uma sensação de paz e alívio como não sinto há muito,muito tempo... minha mãe fazia isso. Ela ia desfazendo também cada um dos nós de pressão que eu sempre criei ali, mas o toque dele é diverso. Não sei o que no toque dele me fez lembrar minha mãe. Não pode ser carinho, não. É apenas o apreço dele à precisão : se ele é um enfermeiro, até isso ele fará perfeitamente. Ou algo mais prosaico, ainda : depois dela, ele foi a única criatura que me tocou. Ah, como eu sou patético ! Todos temem o Lobo, parece que foi preciso um Comensal da Morte para conseguir me dar uma medicação desse jeito. Só o treino de Voldemort, mesmo... a proximidade e conhecimento das Artes das Trevas é que faz com que ele desempenhe tão bem essa missão de cuidar de um Lobisomem. Porque ele sabe que somente o corpo que está aqui é meu. A mente - que divaga entre a lembrança de mãos maternas e imagens obscenas - está quase distante. Quase noturna. Quase soturna. Porque hoje é Lua Cheia.

- Severus !

- O que ?

- Pare.

- Qual o problema ?

- Pare.

O aperto mais forte no músculo subitamente rígido, o dedo pressionando o ponto correto... e a calma volta, instaneamente.

- Era isso ?

- Era.

- Bom. Vou continuar.

- OK.

_Sim, esse é o Lupin. Sofre sempre e calado, mas seu corpo não se cala. As pessoas vêem o calmo Lupin, o resignado Lupin, o sensível Lupin, o amigo Lupin ... mas ele tem uma besta dentro de si, que o domina completamente pelo menos um quarto do mes, todos os meses, desde os seus cinco anos de idade. São no mínimo oitenta e quatro dias no ano, 2.940 dias em trinta e cinco anos, ou seja mais de OITO ANOS como fera incontrolável. Fora as Luas Azuis, nas quais eu agora descobri que ele praticamente morre e renasce, cada vez mais e mais retraído. Algo dessa magnitude não acontece sem deixar marcas, e marcas profundas. Mais profundas que as cicatrizes que ele ostenta, e eu carinhosamente recubro de pasta calmante. E aparentemente só eu vejo esse homem e essas suas marcas. Será que eu vou conseguir alcançá-lo, com todas essas cicatrizes para curar ?_

Algo no toque de Severus é mágico, e que acalma o Lobo. Ele finalmente parece ter se resignado, e nos deixado em paz para curtir isso tudo... as mãos de Severus, a voz quase ríspida mas sempre veludosa fazendo-se ouvir a cada mínimo movimento meu, a certeza quase mística do que é necessário fazer e como deve ser feito, o toque sempre perfeito... Nem sei se me aquieto ou se me agito; quero sentí-lo e ouví-lo, quero tê-lo. Mas não posso me mover nem um centímetro, mesmo tão incomodado como estou aqui. Logo vou precisar ir ao banheiro, desse jeito... E a semana da Lua Cheia nem começou ainda, vai ser essa noite.

Toc-toc.

- E como está nosso doente, Severus ?

- Recuperando-se, Albus, se não tomar mais nenhum choque. Ele estava quase conseguindo dormir e descansar.

Merlin! Senti-me um adolescente pego em um momento íntimo pelo pai com essa chegada silenciosa de Dumbledore ! A forma como Severus se agitou diz que também ele não gostou da intromissão.

_Maldito seja, Dumbledore, maldito seja com sua presença indesejada ! E bendita seja essa capa longa que me recobre e oculta o que meu corpo grita !_

- Albus.

- Remus... Theodorus mandou que você tomasse isso também. Severus fará mais, mais tarde.

- Posso tomar depois ?

- Pode.

_Nem nesse momento o maldito velhote deixa de dar daqueles sorrisos quase nefastos. O que o diverte tanto, ver as cicatrizes dele, ver o roxo no rosto, o braço encanado ? Ou me ver passando essa maldita coisa fedorenta em um dos seus queridos marotos, humilde como um reles enfermeiro trouxa ? Do que esse velho desgraçado ri, afinal, é dele ou de mim ? Ria de sua própria ignorância, velho cretino, e não de nós ! _

- Lupin, é melhor tomar isso agora mesmo. Eu me concentrei na sua coluna e me despreocupei do horário, você já deveria ter tomado a poção há quase meia hora.

Oh, Merlin, como eu vou me virar agora ? Vai ser a piada do ano, o lobisomem fica excitado porque alguém passou um remédio mal-cheiroso nas suas costas...

- Mas é preciso me virar... a pasta...

- Não, criança,não se mova; use um canudinho. Tome.

- Canudinho ?

- Coisas de trouxas, Severus. Muito úteis esses trouxas, às vezes. Muito,muito úteis. Eu vou para a sala, quando você terminar preciso falar com você.

- Vou demorar.

- Imaginei que sim. Sem pressa, nossa prioridade agora é Lupin.

_Nossa prioridade é Lupin... Merlin, em algum momento a prioridade foi ele ? Nunca, NUNCA ele foi prioridade de vocês, somente minha, e nem dessa prioridade vocês me permitem cuidar ! Ele é o peão desprezável, eficiente mas descartável... como eu mesmo. Dois peões apenas. Aguardem-nos. Apenas...aguardem-nos. Estamos na Lua Cheia, e eu sou um Mestre de Poções. _


	5. Bolha Solitária

Bolha Silenciosa

(homenagem a Elnara, que tão bem nomeou esse capítulo)

- Muito bem, Albus, o que é tão importante para deixar Lupin sozinho ?

- Justamente isso : ele não pode ficar sozinho.

_Pelo menos nisso dois antigos membros da preciosa Ordem da Fenix concordam. Luz, afinal ! Vermelha, mas luz !_

- E... ?

- E teremos de tomar algumas precauções diferentes para esta semana.

- Como vou acompanhar Lupin, Albus ?

- Não disse que seria você, Severus...

- E quem mais seria, caro senhor Diretor ?

_Não, Albus, não me diga que está pensando em uma das crianças ! Nosso querido menino-que-sobreviveu não seria uma escolha muito apropriada...afinal, alguém tem que ser herói nessa história e matar o Lord das Trevas. E para isso precisa estar vivo, e de preferência sem ser um lobisomem. Eu sou a escolha mais sensata. _

- O medibruxo Theodorus me disse que Lupin não vai poder fazer muita coisa, mesmo transformado. Mesmo assim...

- Mesmo assim eu continuo sendo a melhor escolha.

_Vai colocar quem ? Trombadora Tonks ? Gira-gira Moody ? Trombone Shackelbolt ? _

- O próprio Theodorus se dispôs a passar as noites da transformação com ele.

- Ele não aguentará.

- Preciso de ambos vivos, Severus.

- Theodorus e Lupin, Albus ?

Era veneno demais, mesmo para Severus... E o completo silêncio que se seguiu a essa frase deixou a sala mais que fria : era como se novamente aquela fosse a vivenda Black, em todo seu esplendor de outrora.

O silêncio gritava, o mesmo silêncio quase cadavérico que precede o encontro de duas cimitarras guiadas por hábeis guerreiros no fulgor da batalha. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, Severus devagar e instintivamente começa a tomar sua posição de ataque, qual ancestral besta defendendo seu território.

Devagar e pausadamente um imóvel Dumbledore finalmente se pronuncia :

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Severus ?

Azuis e negros em batalha intensa... e quase imediata capitulação. Nem mesmo ele resistiria. Nem mentiria mais.

- É realmente preciso, Albus ?

- Cuide-se, então. E suba, pois ele precisa de seus cuidados, mais do que nunca, enquanto eu faço alguns preparativos.

- Também preciso fazer os meus. E preciso dos seguintes materiais : ...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Doce face recortada por cabelos grisalhos e mal-cortados, pele igualmente recortada por garras de tempos passados, mas um sorriso nos lábios entreabertos : esse é meu amor, Remus John Lupin, que finalmente adormeceu quando o deixei sozinho com seus - e meus - temores. Intuitivamente sei que a poção que Theodorus mandou tem algum componente calmante, o cheiro estava diferente daquela que eu fiz pela manhã. Mas foi bom, pelo menos ele conseguirá descansar._

_Pelo menos ele. _

_Instalo-me no maior silêncio possível na poltrona ao lado da cama, e reviso mentalmente o que precisarei preparar para esta noite, enquanto sigo com meus olhos cansados as suaves ondulações do seu respirar : a minha noite insone começa a querer cobrar seu preço, e eu penso se não será melhor aproveitar esse momento de descanso dele e descansar também. Vou precisar de toda minha energia nesta noite. _

_Eu não posso errar. _

_Não hoje. _

_E eu me rendo, pela segunda vez no dia, ao que o meu corpo diz ser o certo. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Merlin foi complacente comigo : ver Severus adormecido é como saborear um raro manjar de aspecto inusitado. Ele fica com a coluna rígida, mesmo dormindo não permite que seu corpo se solte. Talvez ele goste mais da frase de Olho-Tonto Moody do que pareça. ( Vigilância Constante, Severus Snape, ou o lobo vai te pegar ! )Ou talvez seja apenas seu corpo que goste dela. Porque - assim como eu - a dicotonia existente em Severus é quase clara, nesse momento. Enquanto sua mente descansa e vagueia por algum lugar que o faz sorrir (Morgana, eu daria tudo que possuo e o que não tenho para que eu esteja nesses pensamentos, só isso te peço), seu corpo está sempre pronto para a batalha. Qualquer mínimo movimento o acordará, já vi isso antes e ele acorda como se só estivesse com os olhos fechados, sempre e eternamente esperando ser atacado pelas costas.

As costas... ai, as costas de Severus... Se ele soubesse como eu invejo o seu porte, o seu jeito de andar... como aquele menino arqueado transformou-se nesse homem com as costas retas como suas próprias palavras eu não sei. Eu só queria ter visto você crescer, Severus... mas eu era um tolo maior ainda do que sou hoje. E talvez - apenas talvez - muita coisa não tivesse acontecido. Mas não sei de nada...só sei que desejo tocá-lo.

Como eu gostaria de poder me levantar daqui e afagar-lhe a face adormecida. Mesmo sabendo que à mínima aproximação ele abriria os olhos e a varinha estaria em minha garganta, quase me cortando o ar. Já estive em batalha com Severus, é alguém que ninguém - nem mesmo o Lord Maldito, tenho certeza - desejaria que estivesse do outro lado da varinha apontada para si.

O Lobo deseja mais, é claro. E eu pressinto que Severus fará uma loucura, tentando ficar comigo essa noite. E - o pior - com a conivência de Dumbledore. Aquela conversa "lá fora" não deixou muitas dúvidas sobre o que poderia ser. Eu não irei permitir. Mesmo com o - meu - corpo tão fragilizado, o lobo o alcançaria.

Porque o lobo o deseja.

Como parceiro.

Para sempre.

E isso me mataria.

E _isso_ eu não vou permitir.


	6. Um Remédio para o Lobisomem

Um Remédio para o Lobisomem

_"Os lobos são a imagem da nossa alma no espelho" _Edson Ferreira Sampaio

O medibruxo chega silenciosamente e examina Remus, demonstrando um ar melhor do que o de manhã. Já não precisa fazer palhaçadas para ter toda a atenção dele, pois Remus está bem lúcido,o suficiente para me lançar um olhar de esguelha, mas não há nada que me faça sair da sala. Não até Theodorus terminar de examinar a coluna de Remus.

- Pelo que vejo, está tudo bem por aqui. Muito, muito bom.

- Boa tarde, Theodorus.

- Ah, boa tarde, Snape. Vejo que não o deixou sozinho, mesmo.

Nem com um bando de trolls em debandada e eu sem varinha o deixaria, velhote, saiba disso.

- Ele não deve ficar só, nem por um minuto.

- Sim... Dumbledore já lhe passou as diretrizes ?

- Não, como bemdeve ter observado, eu também estava descansando, depois de passar a noite em ronda em uma companhia que me manteve bem desperto.

- Imagino.Suas rondas são... diferentes.

_Diferentes... o medibruxo achou a palavra exata. Tudo em Severus é diferente. Será por isso que eu preciso tanto da presença dele ? Somos os dois diferentes, apenas, e eu estou confundindo tudo ? Achando que é... amor quando na verdade é apenas reconhecimento da solidão entre iguais?_

- Sempre. Vou falar com Dumbledore, o tempo é curto.

_Sigo com os olhos o bailado das capas negras de Severus ao levantar-se ...são como as últimas folhas de outono agarrando-se às esperanças de poderem continuar vivas... por quanto tempo não importa, apenas estarem vivas um pouco mais... e mais... e mais... Mas agora é hora de ter respostas. _

- Ele vai passar a noite comigo, não é Theodorus ?

- Eu mesmo preferiria passar, Lupin, mas Dumbledore acha melhor que seja ele.

- Todos estão loucos ! Vocês não sabem o que é a fera da Lua Azul, não sabem...é só me trancar lá embaixo, eu ficarei bem.

- Não, Lupin, não dessa vez. A concussão foi muito séria, e o trauma foi... complicado em sua coluna. Temo que se o lobo estiver muito agitado, você precise de... cuidados.

- Mas...

- Mesmo durante a transformação, talvez você precise de cuidados. E imediatos.

- Ele não permitirá que ninguém se aproxime.

- Nem Severus, Lupin ?

_Sou tão transparente assim, caro Doutor ?_

- Eu...temo que ele o machuque.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Eu queria ter essa certeza.

- Ele estará bem protegido... e você imóvel.

- Quem ficará a noite toda fazendo feitiços de imobilidade, caro Theodorus, já pensou nisso ?

- Porisso Severus é mais indicado que eu, Remus. Teria outro motivo além do conhecimento... _diferente_ dele ?

Arte das Trevas... Sim, somente um bom Oclumente praticante de Artes das Trevas conseguiria fazê-lo. Dumbledore era brilhante, ele tinha de admitir. Só esperava que o Lobo entendesse.

- Não. Nenhum outro motivo.

- Como eu supunha : Severus é a melhor escolha, _a mais lógica, qualquer um percebe_. Vamos, tome isso aqui. Vai se sentir melhor. Eu sei que o gosto é amargo, mas o resultado é muito bom. E depois tem de tomar a Mata-Cão.

- Depois ?

- Depois.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Loucura. Simples, pura, rematada loucura. Onde está com a cabeça de me propor isso, Albus ?

- Você tem alguma idéia melhor, Severus ?

- Tenho. Se tiver tempo...

- Mas o seu corpo exigiu descanso, e portanto não tem mais tempo. E era apenas uma conjectura sua...

- Se continuarmos a perder mais tempo aqui, não conseguirei fazer mais nada, e aí sim que será pior. Vou trabalhar na cozinha.

- Molly já está fazendo o jantar na cozinha.

- Inferno Sangrento, Diretor, por todos os trolls da Irlanda, onde eu vou poder fazer uma poção ?

- Que tal no seu quarto, Severus ?

- Esqueceu-se que tenho um _hóspede_ _adoentado_ lá, Albus ?

- Ele é o maior interessado nela, meu querido Severus, e não acho que vá se incomodar tanto com o cheiro. Aliás, é bem agradável.

- Papoulas tem esse dom, Diretor. Cheiram bem... mas são muito venenosas. Tem que saber ser usadas.

- Sim. Como a personalidade de algumas pessoas.

Exatamente, Senhor Diretor. Usadas... como as pessoas. Como seus peões da Ordem da Fênix. Só não vou revidar agora porque preciso de pelo menos uma hora de cozimento, e meu horário está muito restrito.

- E, Severus... acho bom ficar com isso também.

O sorriso era de deboche. Evidentemente, era.

- E o que uma capa de Invisibilidade será útil com uma fera que pressente o cheiro das pessoas há quase um quilometro de distância, Albus ?

- Precisamente aí que nós usaremos...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Assim que a poção ficou pronta e um já zonzo Remus a tomou, preparei-me para levitá-lo com urgência para o porão, antes que mais gente chegasse para o jantar. (Bando de egoísticos seres que pensavam no próprio estômago quando um dos seus ia passar por tudo aquilo...que outro usasse o cérebro, que outro entregasse a alma a uma besta feroz, eles usariam os estômagos. Bem, eles os tinham. Eu já não podia dizer o mesmo. ).

Lupin estava visivelmente envergolhado e queria chegar lá embaixo o mais rápido possível. Ou talvez fosse a ansiedade da chegada da Lua Cheia que o deixasse assim. Eu não sabia, essa seria a primeira - de muitas vezes, eu esperava - que eu iria passar uma transformação com ele. Se o Lobo permitisse.

Mas um Dumbledore como poucas vezes vi me retirou dali e me _ordenou _que eu fosse à cozinha jantar. Afinal, eu não havia comido nada naquele dia, e eu precisaria de muita energia para o que eu iria fazer. E eu fui, a contragosto mas fui. Descobri (a contragosto do meu cérebro) que meu estômago também exigia seu quinhão de boa alimentação, assim como os meus companheiros de fé da Ordem da Fênix.

Mas foi com um estranho peso na alma que entrei no porão e me deparei com Albus acariciando os cabelos de um Remus de olhos úmidos.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Severus.

- Sim ?

_A voz - e a mente que deveria comandá-la - está tão engrolada que nem mesmo eu consigo distinguir direito o que tenho a dizer. Começo a sentir que breve a Lua irá tomar meu corpo, meu sangue e levará minha alma para não sei onde... longe do único lugar onde eu quero ficar. Tantas e tantas transformações e essa é a única que eu quero ficar e não fugir. Mas mesmo assim eu insisto em dizer o que é preciso. _

- Ainda dá tempo... de sair.

- Eu sei.

- Vá.

- Não.

- Por tudo... que você... considera sagrado, Severus, SAIA !

- Não, Remus Lupin... não é preciso. Beba mais um pouco disto.

_Logo ao primeiro gole, minha cabeça fica mais anuviada ainda : o torpor que eu comecei a sentir assim que tomei a primeira poção de Theodorus quintuplicou-se agora. É exatamente como a Morto-Vivo, mas infinitas vezes mais forte. Somente meus olhos parecem ainda ter vida, meu corpo parece atado e enfaixado como de uma múmia; percebo nitidamente que Severus esperava apenas isso, e é com um olhar calmo que ele se afasta devagar, ao mesmo tempo que começa a entoar o encantamento Imobulus Animae, levantando placidamente o olhar até a janela onde a Lua Cheia começa a entrar; eu sinto envergonhado meu corpo transformar-se (tudo menos essa visão, Severus !), sim, mas o torpor não me abandona; mesmo com o Lobo uivando furiosamente eu ainda estou ali - em outro canto da mente, mas ainda ali, bendita Mata Cão, benditas Artes das Trevas bem usadas - e por mais que uive e tente se mexer, o Lobo não consegue se mover. Somente observo do meu lugar privilegiado que o olhar dele é só para Severus. _

_Ele não se conforma. Ele não sabe perder. Ele é força, poder, segurança, trevas tornadas vida... Ele quer o parceiro que está ali, a seu alcance. Perto, tão perto... e tão inalcançável, por força e obra das mesmas Artes das Trevas que o criaram. O Lobo uiva desesperado por não conseguir o que mais deseja, força o corpo que não responde a nada e sinto que geme de desamparo; mas eu tento dizer a ele que se acalme, que pelo menos temos Severus por perto. Pelo menos por essa noite ele é nosso, só nosso. Ele não fugiu de nós, nem quando viu a transformação. Não vi em seus olhos a mínima sombra de repugnância, havia apenas... cuidado ? Não, não apenas cuidado... Posse. Preocupação com a própria propriedade, isso sim. Mesmo o Lobo é dele, como eu quero ser. Como não senti isso antes ? Como não confiei em meu olfato antes ? Ele não cheira medo, ele cheira... partilha. Proximidade. Confiança. Sim, ele tem meu cheiro.Meu parceiro. Ele cheira definitivamente como parte minha, parte nossa.Calma, Lobo, você o terá, sim, mas não agora. Não desta vez. Não deste modo. _

_Acalme-se, ou ambos não aguentaremos. Eu preciso estar com o corpo inteiro para trazê-lo definitivamente para nós. E para isso é preciso que você fique quieto, muito quieto. _

_Sinto e sei que seu uivar é de dor, de perda... eu já perdi tanto, tantas vezes, porque você não pode perder agora para ganhar depois ? Estou cansado de estar sempre do outro lado da vitória... que seja essa sua vez de perder, besta. Aquiete-se, e espere. Ele virá até nós. _

_Pois ele não vai conseguir entoar o encantamento a noite inteira, me responde o Lobo, aquietando-se e quase desdenhosamente guardando suas energias. _

_E você pretende usá-las, ao mínimo descuido meu ou dele. _

_Mas eu estarei aqui. _


	7. The Other Side of the Mirror

Nossa, quantas reviews !!! Eu respondo sempre, via email, mas aqui eu sei que sou uma lástima, mesmo... me perdoem. Aliás, me perdoem por mais um motivo : esse capítulo é minúsculo, realmente minúsculo. Porque eu preciso de forças e tempo para escrever o próximo. Merlin, meus sais e sua pena, please !

**_Marck Evans _**- eu, torturar meus leitores ? Nunquinha... tudo que eu faço é por amor. Amor a receber essas review maravilhosas... Quem sente mais ? Quem está fora... porque nós, reles mortais, sentimos sede de que eles fiquem juntos. Porque um amor como esse - verdadeiro, lúcido, sincero e que enxerga a realidade - não é coisa de se deixar para trás.

**_Morticia Sheldon_** - rindo muito aqui em imaginar La Mort batendo a cabeça na parede. Como vc já viu, era apenas um probleminha de comunicação, e eles vão se entender rapidinho, pode acreditar, palavra de fanfiqueira.

**_Serim_** - Será que o lobo quer ser mesmo controlado ? Não, ele não quer... ele quer seu parceiro, ele - como todo mundo - quer ser apenas feliz. Será que isso é pedir muito ? Não... não é, não. Vamos aguardar o que o capítulo nos trará. E teremos ainda vários duelos nessa fic. Porque lucidez nem sempre é o que se espera das pessoas...

**_SoullessD_** - obrigada por gostar "do meu jeito", e super bem é exagero seu, linda. Eu sei que ele é torto e estranho, mas eu sou assim... e pelo visto esses personagens também são. Então, nada mais "normal" que a gente tivesse se encontrado,né ?

**_Ptyx_** - mais massagem... vai ter mais que massagem. Prometo. Mas eu não sei se ganhar é algo como se encara tradicionalmente, nessa fic. Ser lúcido não significa ser normal. E nada mais normal que um lobisomem falar com seu lobo interno...

**_Momoni_** - Esse Sev resmungão é uma coisa,mesmo... espero que goste do Sev desse capítulo. E do próximo,também. Vou tentar escrevê-lo rapidinho.

**_Paulo Lírio_** - fico imaginando teu sorriso com os personagens que você gosta, Paulinha... isso me faz bem, também. E pode continuar no pé, que eu vou fazendo esses dois se entenderem. Ou não, vai saber... (risada maléfica de autora de fanfic) Mas poesia quem faz são os bons personagens. A gente só transcreve o que vê.

**_Ana Granger Potter_** - O Dumbledore já viveu demais, querida... e ele sabe que "só o amor reconhece o que é verdade." E para quem ama, mas e´ tão mal amado a vida toda, nada mais simples do que achar que não merece ser o objeto de amor de alguém.

**_Yuko Julia Yagami _**- calma, menina. O Sev vai enfrentar bem mais que seus fantasmas internos... E você viu a solução que eles encontraram para o Sev passar a noite (ops!) com o Lupin, e foi bem... suave. Cansativa, mas suave. Agora, the day after... é outra história.

**_Elnara_** - já te agradeci mil vezes pelo "Bolha Silenciosa" ? Nâo, então, de novo... você me deu o caminho para continuar, Elnara... te adoro, também por isso. Mas principalmente por estar por perto. E a noite deles não é nada comparada ao dia...

**_Karla Malfoy_** - Eu, calma e precisa ? Imagina... sou um redemoinho, um vendaval no teclado... sai cada bobagem...(rindo muito) . Mas eu amo esses dois juntos, e acho uma maldade que eles não fiquem juntos (- opa, contando o fim da fic, dona Lilibeth? - Sim, superego, e daí, vai querer encarar, é ?)

**_Yellowred_** - acho Severus/Remus como yin-yang, tão proximos, envolvidos, orbitando um ao redor do outro sem se tocarem, contidos e contendo-se mutuamente… mas para fazer o círculo perfeito as partes se misturam, sem deixarem de ser elas mesmas.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Other Side of the Mirror

_"É necessário correr para ficar parado". _Lewis Carroll, _in_ Alice no País dos Espelhos

Ele sente dor. Ele está sozinho, mesmo eu estando fisicamente aqui com o que se tornou seu corpo , e - _amoroso_ e _terno_ como eu sou - o que eu faço, Merlin ? Apenas o prendo por alta magia, nem permito que ele se mexa, e digo a mim mesmo que é para o próprio bem dele... e cada uivo do lobo ( tentando lutar contra o encantamento que eu enfadonha e interminavelmente sigo entoando por toda a noite ), e a cada nova e desesperada tentativa de mover-se, alcançar-me e fazer-me uno com ele me comove, e quase me cala.

Porque eu amo Remus. E se amo Remus, eu amo ao lobo também, fato tão certo quanto o que eu sou um bruxo.

Indesejada e intrometida uma lágrima desce pela minha face, um nó quase se forma na minha garganta, mas eu prossigo mesmo ante o impacto avassalador de saber que eu amo também a fera contida - agora incontida - que faz parte da vida do meu doce amor. E, surpreendentemente, como se tivesse percebido toda a onda de amor que me invade, a fera se aquieta. E eu quase me calo.

Mas o espião é mais forte que o amante, e eu prossigo com voz firme.

Observo quase enternecido que o lobo se acalmou definitivamente, e sinto eclodir dentro do meu peito o "mea culpa" de toda uma vida : chorei meus sonhos e desejos mortos, sim, mas foi nesse universo paralelo (que é o porão escuro, empoeirado e deprimente da grande Mansão Black) que me dei conta que é preciso também que chore o meu amor, que teimosamente continua, lua após lua, vivo.

Quando minhas lágrimas finalmente deixam de rolar, quando meus suspiros se calam, meu sofrimento continua gemendo e gritando, entremeado ao encantamento para imobilizar a fera. Pois eu não devo, e nem posso, fraquejar.

Quando o vento que adentra pela janela murmura, escuto se me traz alguma notícia dele; mas nenhuma sombra deste se apresenta a mim. Apenas alguns metros e um universo inteiro me separa daquele que mais amo. Onde estará Remus agora ? Pergunto silenciosamente ao vento que sibila e me eriça os pelos de frio; pergunto às nuvens negras que passam através da janela, queria que algum pássaro noturno viesse me trazer notícias dele. Para onde migrou a alma daquele que eu amo ? Para resgatá-la agora, embarcaria prazeiroso durante um temporal; navegaria com alegria na tempestade. Os marinheiros tremeriam, mas eu não teria medo algum. Se a embarcação se despedaçasse, eu me seguraria a uma prancha e continuaria a viagem; e, se não pudesse agarrar nenhum destroço, chegaria até ele nadando, braçada a braçada, até o infinito, se preciso fosse eu nadaria em meu próprio sangue derramado. Tudo para ter Remus ali, de volta... eu amo a fera, mas eu morreria por Remus.

_A despeito da vontade do meu Lobo interno, bem ou mal Severus conseguiu fazer o encantamento a noite toda, e foi com visível alívio que senti as primeiras luzes do novo dia adentrando pela janela, exatamente no mesmo momento que começaram os meus estremecimentos da transformação. O Lobo uivou de exasperação uma única vez, e seu último pensamento para mim foi : "hoje é apenas o primeiro dia... temos vários pela frente. Uma pena você ter me ensinado paciência, John. "_

_Nunca entendi porque ele me chama de John, e foi nesse único pensamento que minha mente vagou por um longo tempo... novamente eu era arremessado de volta da terra de ninguém que a minha alma sempre freqüentava quando eu estava transformado. E mesmo que a Mata Cão diminuía a distância, permitindo-me ficar por perto vigiando e totalmente alerta, durante a transformação eu me torno poeira de estrelas. Eu temia por mim, claro, mas de agora em diante eu temia ainda mais por ele. Porque eu sabia que tinha de tê-lo comigo hoje. Apenas um dia, ou o Lobo irá fazê-lo seu parceiro de outro jeito. _

_Mas eu estou falando de seduzir Severus Snape. _

_Morgana das Fadas, eu não sei como...sem nem mover, terei de tê-lo, hoje. Pois o Lobo não esperará, nem com as tais correntes que Dumbledore quer com que ele me prenda... nada segura o Lobo. _

_Nada, a não ser a voz suave de Severus Snape. _

_Mas não para isso. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Todos os Elos da Corrente

- Bom... muito bom, Lupin. Pelo visto, esta noite não precisaremos mais das correntes.

_O olhar de alerta que Severus me deu, duro e rígido como suas costas foi o claro indicativo que eu deveria permanecer calado. E eu congelei : pelo sua própria conta e risco ele havia deixado de me prender... Céus ! O que poderia ter acontecido ! Mas me revesti da minha imagem mais cândida ao olhar dentro dos olhos do medibruxo e responder calmamente :_

- Foi uma noite tranquila, caro Theodorus.

- Acredito que tenha sido...mal ouvimos o Lobo, mesmo, foi tudo muito bom, muito, muito bom... Bom acharmos soluções para nossos problemas, não, Lupin ?

- Sim, Theodorus.

O que esse maldito bastardo sabe, afinal ? Pensava eu cada vez mais e mais exasperado, o meu corpo movimentando-se à minha revelia estava quase delatando que eu estava pensando seriamente em jogar o medibruxo dali para fora... precisávamos criar estratégias conjuntas, Remus e eu, ou a próxima noite seria um fracasso. E não podíamos fracassar... voltei minha atenção para a lenga-lenga do velho Theodorus, ainda examinando as pernas de Lupin e suas costas (precisa apertar, apalpar e tocar tanto, velho imbecil ?), até finalmente terminar o maldito exame matinal.

-Severus, apesar da coluna de Remus já estar boa, é melhor mantê-lo preso por feitiços e correntes ainda essa noite. Só por precaução. E quanto a você, Remus, quero vê-lo descansando por algumas horas, logo após tomar isso e um bom caldo de legumes. E, Severus... faça o mesmo. Foi uma noite muito cansativa para ambos. Fiquem aqui, vou pedir para que ninguém venha perturbá-los hoje. Descansem o dia todo, vão precisar de todas suas energias nessa noite e nas que virão.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Severus !

- Sim, Remus ?

- Precisamos conversar.

- O medibruxo mandou você descansar.

- Enquanto sua mente sonserina toma decisões que nem nos meus mais loucos tempos de Maroto eu teria coragem sequer de pensar. Não, Severus, dessa vez seremos dois a decidir o que fazer e o que não fazer à noite.

- Você não está em condições.

- Nem você, portanto estamos iguais.

Iguais. Sim, meu lobinho, estamos iguais.. porque somos iguais.

- E o que o _Maroto_ Lupin sugere ?

- Deixe a ironia para o Lobo, Severus, ele talvez aprecie.

- Ele não é de muita conversa, Remus, caso não saiba.

- Você está me tirando do sério, Severus Snape !

E _você_ já me tirou do sério há muito tempo, Remus John Lupin. Mas eu respiro fundo e controlo-me. Apesar de adorar ver esse fogo no seu olhar que te deixa ainda mais sensual que nunca, eu vejo o Lobo se imiscuir sem cuidado e sem convite nas tuas atitudes. Aliás, é quase evidente para mim que falo com o Lobo.

- Então...Remus... o que sugere ?

- Prenda-me, como mandaram. Vi como ficou cansado ontem, sua face reflete isso ainda agora. O Lobo não é complacente, Severus. Ele não perdoará o mínimo descuido.

Eu me aproximo mais dele, olhos nos olhos, faíscas contra gelo... será que eu resisto ?

- Não serei descuidado.

- Você é humano. Ele não. Vai se descuidar... hoje, amanhã. E ele estará pronto.

_Isso, Severus, se aproxime mais... você pensa que é você que conquista, mas na verdade quem ganhou essa fui eu. Eu e por tabela, o John aqui. _

- Remus... o que o faz pensar que eu não queira ficar com o lobo ?

- Pense bem, Severus... ele é uma besta que não tem compaixão, ele apenas quer...

- O quê, Remus ?

Vamos, diga... me diga o que eu preciso escutar para permanecer vivo. E, por Merlin, não passe a língua nos lábios, que eu não resistirei !

_E num ato falho eu passo a língua nos lábios enquanto penso em como dizer o que preciso e desejo tanto dizer. Como dizer em outras palavras que eu te amo, Severus Snape ?_

- Ele não quer mais ficar sozinho, Severus.

- E para isso até eu sirvo, não ?

- Não !

- Nem para isso eu sirvo, não é, Lupin?

- Você entendeu tudo errado, Severus ! Pare... fique quieto, não fale... Me deixe pensar.

- Não, não deixo.

E o beijo tomado à força não vai deixá-lo pensar em nada, Lobinho.

_Sonserino previsível... ah, os hormônios humanos... o cheiro sempre os denuncia.Não é mesmo, meu doce John ? Embriagante esse NOSSO Mestre das Poções..._

Que não seja por fraqueza que ele não esteja me repelindo, que seja por outra coisa, que seja apenas por mim ! Eu o desejo tanto, eu o quero tanto, mais que a minha própria vida. Venha, Lobo, me tome, me faça seu se Remus não se afastar. Não me importo, nada mais importa a não ser ter esses lábios nos meus. Não, não se afaste, Remus... não se afaste, Lobo... pelo menos você, fique !

-Fique ! Sussuro entre os lábios quando percebo que ele começa a se afastar... não o suficiente, os lábios continuam tocando os meus.... ai, Merlin, aceito qualquer coisa por isso !

_Entreabro os lábios, me afastando da boca fervente de Severus, que ainda tenta me capturar, e vou traçando com eles vagarosa e voluptuosamente o caminho pela face até seu pescoço... e ali deixo minha marca. Marca da minha posse, John !_

_Não, a marca do meu amor, Lobo..._

- Fico...fico, fico, fico...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

O rangido alto da porta do porão fechando trancava também a minha alma dentro do peito. Agora era esperar passar outra longa e cansativa noite, ver a dor assaltar seu companheiro, sua consciência ir e vir, seu corpo tornar-se bruto e retornar humano. Era a hora do meu desespero e do desamparo de Lupin : ele estava perto, sim, mais próximo do que nunca estivera ; mas mesmo à revelia, eu devia deixá-lo só para que enfrentasse seus demônios. Posicionei-me em frente a meu amado, estendi a varinha e preparei-me. Por amá-lo tanto ia fazê-lo sofrer...prender seu corpo para libertar sua alma. Outra ironia digna de tragédias gregas, mas ali, tão próxima e entranhada em sua vida quanto a marca negra em seu antebraço.

Fatos da vida. Mais um, apenas. E ao sentir o brilho da lua imiscuir-se em meus olhos, quase cegando-me, e lentamente comecei a entoar o canto ancestral.

Lupin olhou meio atordoado, já no começo da transformação, mas sua boca se abriu no esgar de um sorriso. Ele compreendera, felizmente, que por mais que ambos soubessem que se pertenciam, que não havia ameaça ali, o Lobo ainda era uma incógnita. E pelo que Lupin havia dito, ele não pretendia deixar passar em brancas nuvens o fato de que ambos estavam juntos... ele exigiria sua parte.

E ficar olhando nos olhos de Lupin naquele momento terrível trouxe a certeza que o Lobo faria o possível e o improvável para conseguir o que queria.

E por horas ou minutos, já nem sei, eu observo e entôo o encantamento, que como um mantra me envolve, enquanto observo os olhos inebriantes do Lobo dentro dos meus, me preenchendo, me tocando mesmo à distância... quase me dizendo algo, quase me dizendo... eu quase escuto, quase...

E por um ínfimo instante eu me calo.

Com a graça que somente as feras e os lunáticos(bailarinos) tem, o Lobo se ergueu e saltou. A janela espatifou-se com o contato do pesado corpo contra o frágil vidro, e em questão de segundos o Lobo já estava fora do terreno de Grimault Place, virando-se para os lados de King´s Cross.

Inferno Sangrento ! O que esse maldito Lobo tinha de fugir ? Ele será visto, será perseguido, irão atirar nele ! Ninguém terá complacência com um Lobo perdido no centro de Londres, o que ele tem na cabeça ? Será que quer morrer ? Não, não agora, não hoje !

Pulo pela mesma janela para ser mais rápido, não posso perdê-lo de vista, e mal noto quando um pedaço de vidro me corta o rosto (ombro); não sinto dor, só urgência, e como minha vida também depende disso, eu corro o mais que posso; mal diviso a sombra do Lobo esgueirando-se célere pelas ruas mal iluminadas; mesmo sendo alta madrugada, pelo menos o animal tem o bom senso de não se mostrar muito, indo pelas avenidas centrais.

Cruzo a estação pelo lado de trás, o Lobo está cauteloso, mas nem por isso mais lento; ele parece querer algo bem específico, sabe o que buscar : fareja o ar repetidas vezes, antes de mudar de direção e atravessar as ruas estreitas e escuras que escolheu, que eu mal vejo nessa minha corrida desenfreada : York, Railway , Balfe Caledonian, Northdown e correr por toda a extensão da Collier Street. Seu destino se abriu majestoso à minha visão : Hyde Park.

O Lobo quer seu elemento. Ele necessita de árvores... e ao chegar na entrada do parque, ele pára... olha para trás, e me espera. Quando estou quase ao alcance do feitiço, ele se vira e corre em direção ao lago Serpentine, também ele serpenteando entre as árvores. E eu, já sem ar e sem alternativa por essa corrida louca através da civilização para tentar salvar um lobisomem, essa criatura das trevas que é meu único amor, vou seguindo até onde ele queira. Porque ele vai parar novamente, e eu vou imobilizá-lo, pois não podemos nos dar ao luxo de que ele corra desse jeito,apesar do que disse o medibruxo eu ainda temo por ele. Vou temer sempre, sempre, agora que vi a energia do Lobo, seu pouco cuidado consigo mesmo. Vou precisar estar sempre por perto. Até que a morte nos separe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Please, não me matem, não hoje! Esse capítulo ficou ENORME, super diferente de todos da fic, então eu dividi em duas partes. Ao dividí-lo, vi que estava meio "incongruente", então vou reescrever uma boa parte dele. Acho que amanhã ou sexta, o mais tardar, eu posto o restante, tá ? Beijos da Lilibeth !


	9. O Uivo do Lobo

O Capítulo 9 - O uivo do Lobo

E como se fosse sensível a meus pensamentos, ele para... e quase acintosamente aguarda. Altivo como só ele sabe ser, ele me espera, presas à mostra numa ameaça nada velada. Estanco repentinamente ante essa visão quase etérea, pois nem em meus sonhos mais fantasiosos eu o vi assim : escolheu uma pequena elevação entre algumas árvores onde o luar o alcança,deixando-o totalmente iluminado como um ator em um monólogo perfeito. (Monólogo... não. Um dueto bem orquestrado, sempre. Remus e o Lobo, anima e animal, eu sou o intruso : bem vindo, sim, eu o sei agora, mas intruso. Intruso ou não, eu não deixaria nada separar-me de meu par único.)

Se o Lobo deseja mostrar toda sua força e pujança em seu ambiente, não poderia ter escolhido melhor lugar : o lago tornado prata líquida reflete-se em seu pelo banhado pela lua, que é sua força e minha desgraça. Prata que mata, prata que revela a beleza... prata é seu pelo, prata trará sua morte... estranha dicotomia essa, que no entando eu compreendo perfeitamente.

Nesse momento de susto e revelação percebo que me excedi : entreguei o controle da situação à fera, me extenuei nessa fuga desenfreada, e estou quase completamente sem fôlego... reinicio meu caminhar com passo letárgico e comedido, enquanto tremo pela sensação do meu corpo sendo transpassado pelo olhar dominador dele. Respiro mais profundamente para estabilizar o ritmo do meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que aponto minha varinha. Isso precisa terminar, de um jeito ou de outro.

E sem outra indicação de suas atitudes a não ser a graça inequívoca contida em cada um de seus movimentos ele me ataca. Vem na minha direção como se não tivesse corrido por quase uma hora inteira, como se calculada e meticulosamente tivesse armazenado toda sua energia para esse único salto fantástico, preciso e impossível que coloca o Lobo sobre mim.

Sinto o peso dele me derrubando, sem que eu tenho conseguido pronunciar uma única palavra : arfante e resignado escuto seu rosnado se aproximando da minha orelha, as patas nos meus ombros me impedindo de levantar os braços, o peso do corpo contra o meu me prensando contra o musgo gelado... sei que perdi.

E sem pensar em outra coisa que não o "fico" do meu amor, eu fecho os olhos, viro a face em direção ao lago e ofereço meu pescoço para o deleite da fera.

_Rendição, Mestre das Poções ? Pensei que demoraria mais... que você lutaria, que eu brincaria um pouco com você : deixar as marcas de minhas garras em seu tórax que eu desnudaria cuidadosamente com meus dentes, para seu pavor e meu deleite. Mas você não se apavora, não é ? Você sabe quando perdeu, e sabe perder dignamente. Você é sempre digno, espião, mesmo quando mata e fere. Estarei à sua altura, Senhor de Ervas? Seu cheiro inebria, envolve meu olfato como a mais pura das perfumarias : o resgate de um rei não me tirará daqui, enquanto eu puder sentir teu cheiro de medo, resignação e ervas. Me aproximo o máximo que posso sentindo teu coração bater descompassado... ah, como é bom te controlar, Severus Snape ! O que o doce John não conseguiu fazer ao longo de uma vida inteira eu consegui em uma única investida. Prerrogativa apenas de feras dominar outras feras, pelo visto.  
_

E alucinado e imóvel sinto a aproximação da fera arfando em meu rosto, tenho de fazer uso de toda minha força de vontade para não empurrá-lo e sair correndo. Não adiantaria : o último salto me fez ver com o que estou lutando. Ele se aproxima mais, me cheira atrás da orelha, revolve com o focinho meus cabelos, e então me lambe o pescoço, exatamente onde Remus havia me mordido pela manhã. Entreabro os olhos, me viro devagar e miro resolutamente seus olhos : dentro das íris da fera eu reconheço meu amor. E vítima dessa revelação eu subo devagar meus braços e o abraço.

_Uivo para o mundo que aquele é meu companheiro, que eu reconheço e assumo aqui, agora e para sempre.Ai daquele que ousar aproximar-se dele para magoá-lo, ou mesmo tocá-lo que seja, pois mesmo que demore o inferno de 3 semanas, eu irei tomar satisfações sobre tais atos. Porque ele é meu, e eu sou dele, e como o luar se imiscuiu nas entranhas do lago, qual veneno de serpente eu tornarme-ei parte dele ; não necessito torná-lo fisicamente igual a mim, pois sua alma assim o é : animal e rude, precisa e fatal, mas verdadeira e confiável. Não necessito de igualdade de formas, quando ele tem tanto a oferecer-me, sendo do jeito que é. _

Tremo de quase terror ao ouvir o uivo do Lobo tão próximo, mas sinto claramente que ele está emitindo uma mensagem ao mundo de que não está mais só. E como se o universo inteiro tomasse conhecimento disso, vejo claramente que as estrelas brilham mais e quase se aproximam, ciumentas, para ver-nos abraçados sobre nossa cama de musgo macio, ambos banhados imparcialmente pela luz da lua. Ela não faz diferença entre nós, acolhe a ambos seus filhos pródigos da mesma forma. Ao mesmo tempo as árvores - embaladas por um vento tépido e quase cúmplice - inclinam-se em nossa direção, querendo dar-nos os parabéns por nossa união, e fechando-nos contra o olhar de eventuais curiosos.

E eu pressinto que, nesse uivo que outros definiriam como obra de fera irracional, eu perdi a minha sanidade e finalmente enconhei a minha lucidez.

Mais seguro do que nunca eu suavemente acaricio as orelhas do Lobo, puxando-o para deitar-se a meu lado na cama que a natureza construiu - ao longo dos anos e das chuvas - e tão gentilmente nos proporcionou, pensando ( quase adormecido ) em como as linhas mestras de nossas vidas podem ser escritas de forma tão torta e tão sublime.

Ser feliz é quase ser mordido por um Lobisomem num parque de Londres.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dessa tépida noite que o luar fez amor com o lago, a noite mágica na qual eu me quedei extenuado pela longa caminhada e pelo enxame de emoções, a mesma noite que eu - sem sentir - adormeci enroscado a um Lobisomem, foi no final dessa inebriante noite que acordei assustado. Inequivocamente senti, pela condição do ar, que o fim da noite se aproximava. Tudo estava como que em suspenso. As aves noturnas tinham se calado, as do dia dormiam ainda. Era aquela hora silenciosa que precede a aurora, em que os moribundos enfim encontram a paz, e a terra retém sua respiração e seus perfumes. O silêncio era tão grande que eu ouvia as batidas de meu coração.

Ergui-me procurando Remus com a mão, mas meus dedos só encontraram o musgo, e instintivamente eu levantei a varinha. Sentei-me completamente e vi à minha frente o brilho de duas pupilas cor de mel que me olhavam fixamente. Não eram os olhos de Remus. Não senti medo algum, talvez uma ligeira inquietação pela ausência do _meu_ lobo. Levantei-me e calmamente dirigi-me àqueles olhos que me fitavam.

- Venha, meu amigo. Não tenha medo, venha. Para você, eu continuo o mesmo.

E como prova de minhas intenções, eu baixei um pouco a varinha. Ato contínuo outro salto inimaginável, uma língua áspera envolvendo meus dedos estendidos para logo em seguida o focinho voltar a esfregar-se no meu pescoço, rosnando baixinho em meu ouvido. Orgulhosos de nossa proximidade juntos contemplamos o anúncio do nascer do dia, o enorme Lobo Cinzento aninhando-se quase servilmente aos meus pés. Meu Lobo. Meu parceiro.

_Meu parceiro. Meu Severus_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A partir da aurora da minha nova vida e ainda sentindo sobre meus pés o peso do Lobo, comecei a raciocinar sobre assuntos mais mundanos e urgentes : como eu faria para levar Remus de volta a Grimmault Place ?

Com certeza ele não estaria tão disposto como até agora estava na forma lupina, e aparatar sozinho era algo totalmente fora de cogitação. O Lobo, pressentindo minha inquietação, movimentou-se para afastar-se quando eu, num último ato de temeridade o abracei e aparatamos em frente à mansão dos Black.

Corri com um Lobo prestes a se transformar em meus braços até a janela do porão e me joguei lá dentro com ele, em meio a gemidos e uivos da transformação : bem que gostaria de nunca soltá-lo, mas foi puro instinto que me fez quase empurrá-lo para longe de mim; eu confiava nele, aprendi aquela noite a confiar no Lobo, mas esse momento indistinto que meu amor não era fera nem humano eu temia que algo desse errado. Não, eu não temia ser igual a ele, mas não deixaria algo acontecer sem ser da vontade de ambos, por mero e simples comportamento relapso.

Ainda arquejando da corrida e do peso que carreguei, eu acompanhei os últimos estertores do meu amado Remus, feito um trapo jogado no chão do porão dos Black. Eu não entendia a lógica da magia, permitir que o bruxo mais doce e competente em Artes das Trevas passasse por aquilo, mês após mês após ano após ano após década após década... já eram quase quatro décadas que ele passava sozinho por aquilo, todas as Luas Cheias... e ninguém nunca se importou. Trapo, eu bem definira a condição dele, e por extensão a minha própria. Mas agora era a hora do socorro e aconchego, era a hora de estender as roupas e o calor para aquele que me elegera para companheiro. E o mundo, com todas suas cruzes e penas que nos esperasse. Eu tinha um Lobisomem a cuidar, hoje e sempre.

_Não me permito descansar os olhos depois da transformação como sempre faço, é urgente que eu os abra e veja o que o maldito fez com Severus, se ele está muito ferido, eu já posso ajudar. Acho que não voltei de todo, não consigo ver onde o Lobo o mordeu : deve ter sido nas costas, como eu, pois ele está inclinado sobre mim, me cobrindo com sua capa._

- Onde ?

- No porão dos Black, estamos de volta, seguros e a salvo.

Tanto quanto se pode estar seguro e a salvo quando se tem um incompetente como o Lord das Trevas de um lado e um bufão como Dumbledore do outro do tabuleiro de xadrez que é o nosso mundo.

- ONDE ELE TE MORDEU ?

_Teu olhar de perplexidade me diz que algo que eu mal ousei sonhar aconteceu. Haverá honra entre Lobisomens ?_

- Ele não me mordeu.

- Não ?!?!???

- Não. Descanse, foi uma noite longa e movimentada.

_Minha voz sai quase inarticulada, de susto e de alívio : ele aceitou o companheiro como humano. Apenas como humano. E pela calma que eu sinto, mesmo que misturada a essa exaustão extrema, ele deve estar bem distante nesse momento. Tento e tento me lembrar de como foi a noite, mas só consigo sentir o cheiro de água e relva, o toque do vento e mais nada. Delírios, apenas, é óbvio. Mas o olhar preocupado de Severus me força a dizer qualquer coisa. _

- Eu não consegui ficar, não dessa vez... eu tentei e tentei, mas não conseguia... não sei de nada o que aconteceu essa noite.

- Nada ? Não se recorda de nada ? Do parque, do lago ?

- Parque ? Lago ? Não lembro de nada, Severus ! O que esse doido fez ?

_Esse cenho franzido me faz tremer; eu temo o que virá, o que o Lobo fez ? Evadiu-se e andou pela casa ? Como Severus irá se justificar a Dumbledore que eu me soltei, quando deveria estar preso além do feitiço por correntes ? Minha cabeça mexe-se sozinha em tom de desacerto : decidamente estou enxergando mal porque vi um sorriso no rosto de Severus. _

- Foi dar um passeio noturno pelo centro de Londres numa noite quente de verão. Para ser preciso, no Hyde Park.

- Esse seu sorriso de escárnio não combina com a seriedade do momento, Severus Snape.

- Não, Remus John Lupin, não combina. Mas eu sei de algo que combina.

E o beijo quase roubado, mas vindo de lábios sorridentes convence Remus de que nada de errado aconteceu. Esses beijos roubados estavam tornando-se um hábito. Dos bons, diga-se de passagem.

- E agora vamos subir. Tenho algo a dizer ao medibruxo.

- Que ele não me aperte tanto ? Ontem você quase pulou em cima do velhote, Severus !

E a risada fraca mas franca do meu Lobo particular tira qualquer resquício de negatividade do ar : por duas vezes fomos juntos ao inferno em companhia de uma besta inumana e em ambas voltamos mais e mais purificados pelo fogo infernal. Mas é somente na maior das chamas que se forja o melhor aço, e desse material que é feito nosso amor : aço e mágica.

- Remus John Lupin, você não pode ficar mais corado e ágil para esse exame, não ?

- Posso... mas vou precisar de ajuda, Severus Snape.


	10. Xeque

_Pessoal, não estranhem a formatação com aspas antes dos travessoes no início de cada frase de diálogo. Foi o unico jeito de sairem travessoes por aqui. No fosff não está assim, se quiserem, é só irem até meu perfil e clicarem na minha homepage. _

**Xeque**

"- Severus !

"- Albus.

"- Você não fez isso !

"- O que, Diretor ?

"- Diga-me apenas que você não cometeu essa insanidade ! Por favor, diga-me que você não passou a noite sem as correntes !

"- Realmente,eu não as usei, Diretor. Deveria usá-las ?

"- Severus... até para você, isso é imprudência demais ! Eu o julgava suficientemente lúcido e coerente para saber que tinha de usar as correntes, Severus !

"- O Immobulus Perpetuum foi o suficiente também hoje, Diretor. Junto com a Mata-Cão e a Morto-Vivo alterada, foi o suficiente.

_Pois nem você, Albus Percival Dumbledore, deverá saber que o Lobo percorreu Londres quase inteira essa noite. _

"- Severus... já se olhou no espelho ?

"- Não acho necessário, Albus.

"- Você não ficará com Remus essa noite.

O gesto antes do pensamento, e o punho cerrado de um Comensal da Morte em torno das chamativas vestes azul-bebê quase enforca um apreensivo Albus Percival Dumbledore. Ele não iria se deter pelo que quer que fosse. Ele não se separaria de Remus.

"- Sim, vou. E **_nada_** nem **_ninguém_** vai me impedir disso. Nunca mais ninguém me impedirá disso !

"- O custo é alto demais, Severus !

"- NADA no Universo inteiro é caro demais para... eu vou ficar com ele, Albus.

_Hoje. Amanhã. Sempre. _

"- Severus... você ainda está sob o poder do encanto do Lobo... descanse e conversaremos mais tarde.

"- Como quiser, Diretor. Conversaremos, sim... mas eu passarei a noite com Lupin.

_Como passarei o dia também, e todo o resto de meus dias e noites. Com Remus. Meu Remus e seu Lobo. Indecifrável, mas firme. Aguardei qualquer manobra sua, caro Senhor da Fênix, mas nunca as palavras que se seguiram ao seu suspiro cansado : _

"- Pelo visto, vou ter de enfrentar os conselheiros de Hogwarts antes do que previa, e sem o prêmio que eu esperava ostentar. Mesmo agora, não vai ser fácil convencê-los a deixar um Lobisomem ser professor novamente em Hogwarts.

"- Diga o que ele fez, apenas. E quanto ao "prêmio"... tudo farei para que o ostente adequadamente enfeitado para toda a bruxandade "do bem".

"- Já disse e direi novamente, Severus... mas como em outras ocasiões eles só verão o rótulo que a pessoa ostenta, e não a pessoa.

"- Você não deveria se preocupar antes do tempo. Talvez ao invés de um tenha de procurar dois professores para Hogwarts. Ou acredita que eu o deixaria fazer aquela missão suicida sozinho ?

"- Não é suicida.

"- Então faça-a você.

"- E quem lhe garante que Remus estará sozinho, Severus ?

_Então era isso. O tempo todo havia o plano por trás do plano, bispos e torres articulando-se na surdina enquanto os peões apenas faziam o possível e o improvável para manterem-se vivos, para serem boas e plausíveis iscas. É, bem típico da Ordem da Fênix : segredo e artimanhas, sacrifícios e desespero para superar a crueldade do Senhor das Trevas. Quem seria o cruel, afinal ? E com esses pensamentos uma raiva fria subia das minhas entranhas e cristalizou-se no meu olhar duro e em uma frase de uma única palavra : _

"- Melhor.

_E sem preocupar-me com olhares e preconceitos,subi movimentando-me ameaçador como nunca diretamente para o quarto de Remus e trancando a porta. Era hora de ser verdadeiro. Se tínhamos de morrer, que morrêssemos depois de termos nos amado. E foi sem mais delongas que me atirei na cama onde meu amor descansava,e sem mais preâmbulos que dediquei-me com toda a habilidade de um Mestre de Poções a fazer a fórmula perfeita, onde os ingredientes eram apenas nossos corpos. _

Severus entrou como um ciclope enfurecido,trancou a porta como se a ira dos deuses estivesse prestes a cair do lado de fora do quarto e sem qualquer palavra jogou-se na cama como se saltasse um abismo para recuperar sua alma perdida.

Bom, sussurrou o Lobo dentro de mim. Mau, pensei eu ao receber – com agrado, admito,mas com preocupação – aqueles beijos famintos e carícias nada delicadas. Algo tinha acontecido lá embaixo, e eu não poderia deixar nada de errado acontecer. Não agora. Não a partir de agora.

"- Severus... pare!

"- Parar por quê ?

"- Porque eu preciso saber o que Dumbledore disse para deixá-lo assim.

"- Não, não precisa. Precisa (e uma mão cúpida lançou-se sem piedade diretamente ao meu membro semi-ereto : ah, esse meu corpo que gritava tão alto o seu desejo !) ... relaxar.

"- Severus... (maldição, esse homem nunca parava ? Ainda BEM, respondeu minha outra metade.) Severus, calma !

E por mais que eu quisesse continuar ali, era necessariamente urgente que eu soubesse o que tinha sido dito lá embaixo, embora já intuísse do que se tratava. Levantei-me com menos agilidade do que gostaria enquanto dizia :

Se não me disser o que foi dito, saia daqui.

A fúria com que você tinha se aproximado antes voltou-se contra mim, e sem outra palavra você me tomou de novo e puxou-me para a cama, calando-me a boca com beijos cada vez mais cúpidos, enquanto me agarrava o sexo com voracidade como eu nunca vi. E o Lobo respondeu na mesma linguagem, mordendo seu pescoço exposto e também brutalmente arrancando das roupas seu membro totalmente ereto.

Mesmo em meio a essa loucura, eu ainda pude dizer entre arfadas e gemidos:

"- Fez ... um feitiço ... silenciador ?

"- Não.

"- Animal.

"- Olha quem fala.

"- Severus ?

"- Cala a boca e abre as pernas.

"- Eu sabia.

Você parou e só me olhou nos olhos... eu não sabia se você me esbofetearia ou me penetraria naquele minuto, sem nem terminar de tirar as nossas roupas. Aguardei, juntando o que tinha de forças para suportar sua ira, quando você fez a única coisa que eu não esperaria : riu.

E, rindo ainda, pegou a varinha e fez, finalmente, o feitiço silenciador.

Triplo.


	11. Interludio

Interlúdio

- Descansaram bastante, meninos ?

_O levantar da sobrancelha esquerda de Severus ante a frase quase ridícula do bom doutor me deu o tom do que ele estava pensando. Como agora eu consigo adivinhar o que ele diz sem falar, sendo que até anteontem eu nem imaginava o que ele sentia por mim ? _

_Faro, John : parece que finalmente você está aprendendo alguma coisa em minha companhia, comentou divertidominha perversa alma lupina. _

- Bastante, Theodorus. Estamos terminando afinal o período da Lua Azul, estou começando a me sentir vivo outra vez.

_Ah, John, que coisa feia mentir tão descaramente ao bom velhinho... Descansar foi o que menos foi feito nesse quarto hoje._

- Perfeito, perfeito... então acho que não será mais necessário que Snape o acompanhe esta noite.

_Inferno Gelado. Eu e minha mania de ser gentil !_

Saia dessa agora, Lupin... você e sua boca grande. Eu vou é comer a ração que a dragão-Weasley-fêmea fez, porque estou mais faminto que uma matilha de lobos...culpa exclusivamente sua.

_Essa saída gloriosa com direito a dança de vestes e sorrisinho sarcástico não vai ficar sem troco, Severus Snape... _

- Acho que não é o momento de separar Remus de Severus, meu caro Theodorus... não, decididamente não é o momento. O momento é de apreciarmos as boas coisas da vida, como esse delicioso aroma que vem da cozinha... Janta conosco, Theodorus ?

_Dumbledore disse o que eu acho que ele disse ? Calma, Remus, calma... no mínimo deve estar escrito na sua testa "estou feliz" para o Dumbledore falar isso._

_Ou você está cheirando como um macho satisfeito, meu caríssimo John... _

_Quieto, Lobo ! Eu tomei banho ! Aliás, dois... _

_É sua mente que precisa ser limpa, meu pequenino hospedeiro, não seu corpo... mas, agora que acordei, vamos ao jantar. Quem nos servirá ? Ou você vai parar com a encenação e descer para jantar com todos os comensais da poderosa ordem do passarinho de fogo ?_

_Lobo..._

_John... _

- Será um prazer imenso, Albus ! Desce conosco, Remus ?

- O que deu no Snape ? Ele não reclamou nem uma vez de nada... absolutamente NADA...e está comendo feito um troll alucinado... que raio de feitiço ele está usando no Lupin para ficar assim ?

- Cala a boca e enche ela de sopa,Fred, senão ele desencanta e vira pro nosso lado!

Weasleys... não sei como um sonso feito o Arthur teve energia para fazer esses dois diabretes de uma vez. Vou ter de soltar um jato de fogo e queimar um pouco as penas desses dois projetos da ala juvenil da fênix, só para não perder o jeito.

- Weasley, eu ouvi isso. E nem sonhem em querer saber qual é o feitiço antes de saberem limpar as próprias...

- Ah, que nosso doente finalmente apareceu ! Está com um aspecto bem melhor, Remus !

_Sem olhares oblíquos, Snape, depois da infelicidade do meu último comentário, só descendo mesmo para tentar manter o que restou da minha dignidade. _

- Obrigado, Molly.

- Consegue servir-se sozinho, Lupin, ou ainda precisa de auxílio depois de descer sozinho a escada?

_- Daqui a pouco EU te mostro o que preciso, Snape... quase rosnou em voz alta meu alter-ego praticamente aflorado. _

- Obrigado, Severus, não é necessário.

- Imagine, Remus, deixa que eu faço seu prato.

- Não, Molly, não quero dar trabalho.

- Não é trabalho nenhum, Remus. Vamos, assim... agora coma tudo. Queremos ver você bem forte e recuperado logo.

Vai, Remus, segue o fluxo da corrente. Coma tudo, meu lobinho... todos nós queremos você bem forte. Felizmente, não pelos mesmos motivos. Assim eles pensam que você vai poder brincar de homem-bomba mais cedo para a feliz família da Ordem da Fênix, e todos irão aplaudir e brindar com sopa Weasley ao novo e ineficaz ataque aos Comensais da Morte. Com direito a foto para a posteridade.

- Vou descer e preparar o porão.

- Preparar ?

- As correntes. Preciso preparar as correntes.

Isso foi um suspiro de alívio coletivo ? E esses são os melhores no combate ao Lord das Trevas... se ele não fosse tão arrogante e egocêntrico já estaria no controle do mundo bruxo há anos.

E eu estaria só.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Preparei um local onde pudesse descansar naquela noite, fazendo algo para meu parceiro de quatro patas descansar igualmente. Necessitávamos disso, após o arroubo diurno dos humanos envolvidos nesse estranho trio de seres mágicos.

Remus desceu um pouco antes das seis da tarde, e calmamente trancou a porta, isolando-nos do mundo. Como se estivesse só começou a tirar as roupas de uma forma quase mecânica, para então dar-se conta de minha presença. Um saudável rubor coloriu-lhe a face, como se fosse algo estranho eu vê-lo assim nu. Ah, meu eterno menino grifinório... vergonha e temeridade se juntando tão bem na mesma alma que eu amo tanto. Como se eu não conhecesse cada centímetro desse corpo, depois desse dia...

Mas agora é a hora da fera, e isso exige preparação.

E eu me preparo para receber o lobo, enquanto Remus abandona aquele corpo à maldição que é sua sina.

E eu recebo a fera que me olha fixamente os lábios, como se perguntando : "Não vai nem tentar hoje, companheiro ?"

- Não, não é necessário. Fiz uma cama para nós. Venha.

O Lobo se aproxima devagar, e sem tirar os olhos de mim cheira e remexe no cobertor que eu ajeitei no chão para nos servir de cama. Com algo parecido com um levantar de ombros ele se deita, sempre me fitando com seu olhar perfurante e alerta : será que eu não vou deitar também ?

- Sim, já vou, companheiro.

E sem demonstrar o medo que ainda reside em meu peito por estar com uma das piores feras do mundo mágico, eu me deito a seu lado.

E ouvindo sua respiração constante e invariável eu adormeço serenamente, completamente lúcido da loucura que é minha vida.


End file.
